You're Always There
by whatever55
Summary: one shot song fic to "Hey You" by 311. takes place after wannabe in the weeds with a slightly different ending. R&R slight BB romance too


A/N: takes place after wannabe in the weeds…and with a slightly different ending. Brennan's POV. This is also the first time I'm writing in first person so let me know what you think. I'm also working on a multi chapter story for Bones that I am hoping to get up soon if you want to check that one out when I actually get it up. I don't own Bones or this song. If I did do you honestly think I'd be typing fanfics. The song is Hey You by 311.

Let me know what you think R&R

* * *

_You've changed your tune many times  
Since we've met  
But I'll always recognize you  
You are part of me  
I feel you  
Whether in Jamaica or in the Angel City  
You are such a gift to me  
Ooooh_

I hated you when we first got paired up. You were such an arrogant asshole. I told Zach to never let you through ever again and you just had to have security hold me for questioning when I got back from Guatemala. I have to say though blackmailing you to get you to let me into the field was very enjoyable. Why is it I always think of you when you aren't with me and wondering what you are doing? My opinions of you have changed. We've become great friends over the years and I don't know when but I fell in love with you at some point and I can't even admit it to myself… even now when I may be losing you for good... I need you Booth…

_Hey you  
I gotta tell you my long time friend  
I think of all those years you saw me through tears  
And the good times that we spent  
Hey you  
You're my constant companion  
You always let me explain just what I'm sayin'  
And we've just begun  
Uuuuh_

We had just discovered Russ was in danger because of your boss' boss' boss, Kirby. You had ordered me to call Russ at my apartment to warn him about Kirby after you had figured everything out. He didn't answer and I have to say I was very worried. We quickly went to my apartment and went in. There was so much blood. I knew instantly no one could survive that much blood loss so I ran into your arms. You had held me close and told me things were going to be okay. You were there for me. I can say I was definitely relieved when we discovered it wasn't his blood. You were there when he and my dad drove off again too. I knew with you there things were going to be ok… But now I need a hug from you and you can't give it to me because of **her**... she actually thinks we're a couple and wanted to stop us from being together…

_I've got one wish for this music  
To be an uplift and I need an uplift to deal  
There are few songs all the people can sing along one song  
Come along and sing it for real  
Ooooh_

That night in my apartment started out with us having so much fun. We were dancing and singing to Hot Blooded. You wanted a drink from the fridge and went to get it… Why did Kenton have to be such an ass and try to blow me up with my own fridge? Didn't the idiot know that some way he was going to get caught anyway? Even if I wasn't able to reconstruct the imprint of the bullet I know that you would have gotten him. Instead you were blown up by my fridge because of your over protectiveness of me… Why does something always happen when we are singing and 'letting loose' as you would say…

_Hey you  
I gotta tell you my long time friend  
I think of all those years you saw me through tears  
And the good times that we spent  
Hey you  
You're my constant companion  
You always let me explain just what I'm sayin'  
And we've just begun  
Uuuuh_

I remember when Gallagher took you. I even asked my father to help me to find you. I had never been more worried in my life, not even when I was held by the gravedigger. We found you and you were badly beaten. I had never been more relieved that you were alive and the tears almost came. I barely held it together after you went missing and the FBI wouldn't tell me anything. I seriously wanted to kick their asses, but you did always tell me to be nice so for once I listened and didn't. It was very compelling though. At least this time though when we sang 'Keep on Trying' the pain was already done with and we could enjoy each other's company… You've been in surgery for a few hours from the bullet meant for me. We haven't heard anything from your doctors yet and once again I feel the tears wanting to fall and the urge to kick their asses for information, but I won't because I know you would want me to 'play nice'. So I will just to keep you close and so that you won't yell at me when you come out ok, because you just have to be ok. I need you…

_As I wander around, town to town  
Lost and found  
When so many others come and go  
(come and go)  
The sweetness (sweetness)  
Pulls me through_

I was confused. Vince McVicker kept telling me I was Joy Keenan… Joy Keenan… Joy Keenan. I am not. I am Dr. Temperance Brennan and I am a forensic anthropologist with the Jeffersonian. I think I was trying to convince myself of this by this point. I didn't know what to think anymore. You just brought me into your arms and told me you know who I am… I am Bones… I used to hate that name but I know now that it's who I really want to be I'm your Bones… I just hope I will get to hear that name from your lips again…

_  
Hey you  
I gotta tell you my long time friend  
I think of all those years you saw me through tears  
And the good times that we spent  
Hey you  
You're my constant companion  
You always let me explain just what I'm sayin'  
And we've just begun  
_

I could tell you were hurting when we had that case with Charlie Kent. You were close to that one because of your military background. I wanted to help you so much. I just didn't know how. You confided in me about Kosovo. I hope my touch was enough comfort for you… Now I realize I want to be able to help you again the way you have always helped me. I just hope it's not too late to start repaying you for everything you've done for me…

_  
Hey you  
You never turned your back on me  
When I gave up on myself  
Hey you  
You never turned your back on me  
When I gave up on myself  
_

You have never given up on me. You've always been there for me even when I made things difficult for you. You were even there when I wasn't sure about anything. You are ALWAYS there, NEVER not around when I need you. I don't know how you do it but you always seem to know just what I need, even when I don't know what it is that I need… Don't let this bullet from Pam stop your heart. Let me be there for you for a change. Don't give up…

_  
Hey you  
What would the world be like?  
Without you around_

I can't even think about my life without you in it anymore. You broke down all of my barriers. You have always been there. At first I resented you for it; now I appreciate it. You have made me a better person and more open to others. Your doctor is leading me down a hall. I haven't heard a word he's said, too lost in my own thoughts. I'm worried about what I'm going to see when we come to a door. He motions for me to enter. I take a deep breath and push the door open. You are propped up in bed by many pillows and I smile from the sound of the heart monitor beating steadily. "Booth," I say as I move closer to your bed. I give you a quick kiss on the cheek, not ready to show my full emotions to you yet. You smile lightly at me. I take the seat by your bed. Your eyes glazing over and drooping as the medication begins to make you tired. We don't say anything because we both know when you wake up I will still be here.

_  
You're my constant companion  
oooooh_

You have never let me down or left me and for that I am completely grateful. You are the constant in my life.

* * *

What did you think… any good… Just hit that little review button…you know you want to....


End file.
